The City of Love
by PazzSkittles
Summary: When Hermione Granger and her seventh year class are lucky enough to go on a trip to Paris for two weeks, what will happen? and why is Draco Malfoy kissing Hermione Granger at the Eiffel Tower? one of the most romentic places ever? PLEASE REVIEW DM/HG
1. The Announcement

The City of Love

Chapter 1

The Announcement

The moonlit dorm room was blurred out of vision as the red curtains that were crammed in corners of the bed were rudely thrust from their secure location, blocking out the blinding light from the now brightly lit dorm room as girls began to get up. A loud groan could be heard from behind the now shut curtains as they began to ruffle open and a girl with frizzy hair began to poke her head out of the small gap between the once connected fabrics.

"Argh! What time is it?" Groaned the seventeen year old brown eyed girl, who was desperately clinging to the dream world she was in only moments ago.

"It's 4:15 Hermione" Parvati Patil stated as she slowly got out of her bed which was across from tired girl, the only one in her bed now as everyone else began to get ready.

"Arghhhh!" another groan was heard from the closed curtains. Suddenly there was a ruffle of red fabric coming from the only occupied bed. Moments later Hermione Granger opened her curtains and walked straight over to her trunk that was sitting at the end of her bed, it was closed and packed ready for the trip that all the seventh years would be leaving on in a matter of hours. On top of her locked trunk were her neatly folded clothes that she would be wearing for the remainder of the day.

Hermione took her outfit and rushed into the bathroom which was empty, she wanted to get in and out of the bathroom as fast as she can since it was empty now and she wasn't sure how long it was going to be like that. Hermione was in the bathroom for six minutes before she came out wearing a white tee shirt with an orange and black stripped jacket over it, she was also wearing short shorts with black tights underneath. She walked over to her bed and began to put on her knee high black converse.

As Hermione finished tying her shoes she looked at her bed side table where a clock sat nicely ticking the minutes away. The little clock read 4:30 and Hermione was rather impressed with herself for getting ready so fast, she walked over to her mirror and checked her outfit was perfect, she stepped closer to the mirror and eyed her clear completion. Her big hazel eyes gleamed with delight as she looked at her once frizzy chocolate brown hair which was now flowing in beach waves down her back.

The rest of her dorm members were running around furiously doing their last minute packing that Hermione had stayed up late last night doing. Hermione calmly walked back to her trunk with an amused smile on her face as she watched Lavender run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Hermione never really liked Lavender, and hated her more when she started dating Ron, but now that Hermione and Ron had broken up she just hated Lavender because she was plain annoying.

Once Hermione got to her trunk, after being rammed into by a rushing Lavender, she moved her trunk to the dorm door. When she finally managed to drag it over to the door there were already two trunks sitting by the door waiting to be taken down to the Common Room where it will soon be accompanied by many other trunks.

Since Hermione was already packed she decided to meet Harry and Ron down stairs. When she got down to the common room however she didn't see anyone so she went back up into her dorm and got her wand out of her pocket and levitated her trunk down to the common room where the rest of the trunks from the other seventh year who were probably in the Great Hall awaiting the announcement from Dumbledore telling the seventh years that it was time to go.

When Hermione placed her trunk safely on the ground in the Gryffindor Common Room she started to make her way to the Great Hall until she hear her name being called.

"Granger" She remembered that voice, the voice that had tormented her for years.

"What do you want you Malfoy?" she snapped annoyed, not in the mood to talk to the ferret.

"What's your problem Granger?" Draco asked, walking up to Hermione.

"A twitchy little ferret won't leave me alone for five minutes" she replied, putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh, someone's in a bad mood aren't they? What happened? Did Potty and Weaselbee forget their little book worm?" Draco asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Just leave me alone ferret" Hermione said, getting more irritated by the minute as she walked away from the smirking Draco and into the Great Hall. She smiled calmly when she saw Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor Table saving her a seat.

"Hey Hermione" Harry and Ron said, in between eating.

"Hey Guys" Hermione greeted them as she began to pile her plate with food; she needed her energy if she was going to be on a plane for most of the day.

"So, are you guys ready for today? I'm so excited" Hermione said excitedly as she took a bit out of a piece of toast.

"Yeah, it should be fun" Ron said, you could hear how uninterested he was in the new topic of conversation.

"I can tell your excited Ronald" Hermione said sarcastically, giving up on the conversation.

"Oh Hermione, it's going to be splendid!" Ron said in a girlish voice, grabbing his cup and putting his pinkie up to act posh as Harry and Hermione burst into laughter. For the next twenty minutes Harry, Ron and Hermione were having fun joking around until the booming voice of Albus Dumbledore interrupted them and made the rest of the Great Hall go silent, even the Slytherins were paying attention to the Headmaster.

"Good Morning students, today is a special day for a certain year, now as you all know, the seventh years in each house will get the pleasure of spending two weeks in the luxurious ….

**Ohhhh where are they going? MWAHAHAHAH review pleaseeeee thank u **

**ExohHexoh love u mwaaah ching ching :)**


	2. The Plane

The City of Love

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ; I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a stuffed toy frog :) and a grey beanie with a white bow on it I got from a Girlfriend Magazine :)**

**I would like to give a shout out to ; **

**lady vonne **

**CitrusObsessed**

**OffMyTea**

The Plane Ride

**Last time …**

_"Oh Hermione, it's going to be splendid!" Ron said in a girlish voice, grabbing his cup and putting his pinkie up to act posh as Harry and Hermione burst into laughter. For the next twenty minutes Harry, Ron and Hermione were having fun joking around until the booming voice of Albus Dumbledore interrupted them and made the rest of the Great Hall go silent, even the Slytherins were paying attention to the Headmaster._

_"Good Morning students, today is a special day for a certain year, now as you all know, the seventh years in each house will get the pleasure of spending two weeks in the luxurious …."_

**Now …**

"Professor Dumbledore, I have the snifflers you ordered" Hagrid's voice rang all through the Great Hall as every head in the Hall turned to Hagrid, whose face was getting brighter by the second. He quickly walked over to the staff table and took his large seat, praying Dumbledore would continue on with his speech that Hagrid had unintentionally interrupted.

"As I was saying, for the next two weeks, all of the seventh years will be going to Paris France" Dumbledore announced with a twinkle in his eye as there was a round of ohhs and ahhs coming from all the House Tables, you could even hear the light gasps from the Slytherin table.

"Yes, I know it's very exciting, well obviously the seventh years knew this in advanced and they will be leaving this morning" Dumbledore continued once the whispered had quietened down. With that said everyone began to talk again, discussing the fast approaching trip for the seventh years.

"Ms Granger" Professor McGonagall announced as she approached the Gryffindor table.

"Yes Professor" Hermione greeted politely, with a small smile grazing her lips.

"As Head Girl, you will be sitting at the front of the plane with the head boy, I am also allowing you to bring a friend with you to the front, and the Head Boy will also bring someone with him. I assume you can pick someone mature" McGonagall informed her, looking at Ron who reddened with embarrassment as he looked away.

"Of course Professor" Hermione replied kindly as McGonagall began to leave. With the Professor off to tell the Head Boy of the arrangements Hermione turned back to her friends to find Ron looking bewildered at her response to the teacher.

"What?" Hermione snapped at Ron, she had enough of the little Weasel.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, his voice rising as he turned red.

"Ronald! Language" Hermione replied simply as harry began to laugh at his red faced friend who looked ready to kill. When Ron turned his tomato red face towards Harry both Hermione and harry had to cover their mouth trying to stop laughing at the youngest he-weasel. Ron was about to say something when Hermione suddenly interrupted.

"Oh be quiet Ronald" Hermione snapped as she began to eat a piece of toast, unfortunately Harry couldn't contain himself and began to laugh and ended up on the floor holding his side, he finally stopped laughing however when a fourth year slytherin stepped on him.

"So Hermione who are you taking to the front of the plane with you?" Harry asked as he sat back on the bench after the pointless dialogue.

"I'm going to take you of course" Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sweet" harry said simply as he continued eating his breakfast.

"Wha- bu- what about me?" Ron stuttered, looking rather offended.

"Sorry Ronald but harry isn't the one who turns all red and starts swearing whenever he is within five meters of the Head Boy" Hermione replied as Ron looked even more offended. After hearing her offending words Ron simply scoffed, turned more red and stomped out of the Great Hall, frightening some small first years.

"Will all the Seventh years please go to the Entrance Hall, you will be leaving shortly" Dumbledore announced making everyone go silent. All the excited seventh years quickly got up, wanting to get on the plane and on their way.

"Ms Granger, Mr Potter" McGonagall called once she spotted the two Gryffindor's.

"Yes Professor" Hermione stated politely again just like in the Great Hall. Harry gave a small nod.

"I'm assuming you are taking Mister Potter to the front of the plane?" McGonagall questioned as she eyed Harry.

"Yes she is Professor" Harry answered as Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay well please make your way outside" McGonagall called as she walked away, over to the other seventh years.  
><strong>GETTING ON THE PLANE …..<strong>

"Wow" Harry breathed as he looked around the plane. It was a huge plane; the seats were dressed in elegant silk that ranged in different colours. The whole plane was basically coloured in the four houses colours. As they examined the plane, Harry and Hermione slowly made their way to the front of the plane.

"This is going to be a great trip Harry, don't you think?" Hermione asked as they opened the door to the special sitting saved for the Heads and their guests.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun I can't wait to…" Harry trailed off as he saw the Head Boy and his guest, Harry and Hermione frowned deeply as they realised who they were going to have to suffer with for the next hour in a half.

**Tee hee :) what did you think ? REVIEW pleaseee ! kthanksbyeeeeeeeeeee xx lovee uuu mwaaaaah **


End file.
